The Man Who Shouldn't Walk
by FictionWoman456
Summary: Dauragon has come back from the dead. For another adventure for the Bouncers


" The Man who shouldn't walk"  
  
3 years After Dauragon's Death  
  
"You should becareful of what you wish for." said one of the female gaurds who was starting her own group of terrorism and bringing back Daurgon for her own selfish agenda.   
  
Her name was Veronica Watanna. She was a simple worker of the Mikado Group but she had inside influence and it seemed to giver her a superior scientific insight to all those who were still graveling about the group.   
  
She had a fling with the obviously unstable Mugetsu.It just brought her closer to what she wanted absolute power. Her mind wondered mysteriously as the ugly Body of the half recognizable Dauragon started to come to life.   
  
He was very disfigured with anextra eye and a extra set of arms and his skin was saggy and still dead looking. Dauragon Spoke and still had his normal tone of voice the simply evil one he used now was mysterious but his own accord none the less.   
  
"Veronica, You have shrunken me to a Bionoid a andriod that can bleed. and All this so I could be all powerful with you. This you shall have but there is gift then there is punishment.".   
  
Veronica just rolled her eyes and gave him a simple look. " Dauragon your mine shut up and we shall see what power you really do have." This was a surprize to the new D C M. He wasn'y used to a ferisky lover of sorts. He desided to try this out for his own benefit.  
  
Back at the bar Fate things were going well nothing had changed really except there were quite a few more customers since Volt had taken his percings out except for the horns and became a nicer man because of him and Echidna falling for each other.   
  
Dominique took the andriod thing well she found it as her advantage.   
  
She thought it like this:   
  
" I will always be the youngest yet I can do all these things that other 15 year olds will never do."   
  
Sion and her were set to get married as it was.   
  
Well he was going to purpose soon since they had been getting along quite well except he was alittle quiet as usual.He still thought about how Kaldea died. He took it to heart and over all desided that he will always protect Dominique.  
  
Tonight was a quiet night and the bouncers were engaged in a game of cards." Hey no Cheating Kou!" Dominique was looking over shoulders for Sion and Kou put his modest look on and smirked toward everyone. " Cheating tch More like Sion on is " He winked at Him and Dominique wwho had settled down upon his lap  
  
Echindna walked in alittle scraped up she hd been in a brawl before she walked in limpingly up the stares and looked at them all. Volt reacted before she colasped and caught his love just inches before the ground. He settled down on one knee as Echidna Spoke to everyone.  
  
directing the statements toward Sion. " He's back..... He and this woman are looking for you.... They want Dominique.... Something about power..... I...." She passed out from exasution of her own fight. Volt took her to the cot in the back and cursed puncing some of the   
  
stuco from the wall. Sion was already packing his stuff.He had lost his apartment do to lack of funds. Dominique Fallowed Sion out with her stuff to shoulder. Kou fallowed along takeing them to the old abandoned train station and down through a tunnel he sighed as he saw the woman and the monster already there.  
  
Sion Grabbed Dominique and flung her away she scram because of the sight of her brother hitting Sion across the small tunnel and into the brick wall. Kou put Donique backn Volt had shown up not a moment too soon and stood there protecting Dominique with his arms out. Sion recovered himself and Spoke  
  
"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" He used the wall as an leverage and knocked Dauragon back with a kick to mid chest. Dauragon gave a wicked laugh as he looked the extra eye turning red as blood. The woman just stood bacl with a smirk as She fought Kou they traded punshes and kicks the way they were taught in Tae Kown Doe.  
  
Veroncia was a Ex lover of Kou back in high school and they had trained together in the arts as Well as a duet with musical talent.Dauragon went after Volt and volt Jumped and tacked him as Sion took Dominues hand and ran Kou Scream inbetween Actions " OLD HURST HOUSE GO THERE WE WILL FIND YOU!!!" then he hit the ground hard.  
  
Dauragon and Volt where in a fst and tackle fight Volt as blood smeared down his face. Dauragon as cuts all over since he was only wearing a torn pair of jeans. Volt got tired of the useless fighting so he took it into his own hands and jumped up from the ground got back to bback with Kou. Gave Kou the signal and a wicked laugh came from them both  
  
They jumped up and knocked Dauragon and Veronica's head together then while they groaned then bent down and twisted a nerve on there neck then Volt spoke. "This will last an hour or so. That gives use time to catch up with the kids". Kou noded and they started to at a jogging yet fast moveing paste down the Tunnel.  
  
45 mins Later at the Mansion of the Hurst Family.  
  
"Sion, are we going to make it?" Dominique was sitting in his arms on the veranda outside of the house in the courtyard. " Domi, don't worry I am here I promised you once and I will promise you again no matter what I will always be here." He kissed her after. Then Kou and Volt showed up standing above them ,they both Chuckled.  
  
"No love scenes you too wait till at least we are in the house." Kou said Jokeingly and Dominique chuckled. They all were standing now as they walked thbrough the brown and black dead looking court yard. The house was creepy looking and would send chills down your spine because of the ghostly cold that came with it.  
  
Dominique was very close to Sion and Volt and shivering with fear and the unusual tempture change. THey walked into the old house and stood in what seem to be the hall way were people were greeted and of course it had that freaky stair case that reminded you of old movies about Zombies." This place has some bad memories to it."  
  
Kou said as he sat down on the old dusty couch and the little sun light that was outside peaking through the clouds showed every movement of the dirt. Volt looked over his shoulder from the window in the front of the house were they was. " Kou, is there a place we can hide we have about ohhh 15 minutes before Dauragon will grace us with his presence once again"  
  
Sion had wondered off looking around. He was byhimself and kept hearing whiispers he thought something was up. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he did find himself in a dinning room. His breathe showing as white as a dead body in this room. He shiovered slightly in thought. He heard some banging in the cuboard room at the end of the Dinning room.  
  
Slowly in his wondering ways he opened the door and the banging stopped then the next thing he knew he was on the ground Dominique laughing when he scram. "Aww, Sion is a chiken bock bock." He sighed in releif finding that it was Dominique. " How did you get there without me knowing?" She chuckled and pointed. "The book case in the hall way is a secret opassage I fell into it when   
  
I was fallowing". Sion took this moment to his advantage and started to kiss on Domi's neck licking her smooth fresh skin and started for her lips as the grinded. Something was floating over them and in a haklf mast look Volt was above them shakeing his head. " See I told you the scream we heard was sexual " Said Kou from the door way of the secret passage.  
  
Sion on Sighed as did Dominique and they stood up hand to hand. They had at least five mins to find a place to Hide Dominique they knew there was a battle a head. Then something hapeneded. The world went Spinning and the people who was in the house before they died appeared after them they came. They ran Kou hurting because he knew it was his relativies.  
  
Sion had found the basement and they all locked themselves in. " This is just great Kou you lock us in with Physco deranged demons that Dauragon had made. Now we have to things to worry about." Volt said angerlly as he leanded agaiinst the wall in thought." There my family memebers. So we are twice not as safe." He said with a sigh. Sion had his arm around Dominique then from under there feet the ground shook.  
  
Kou and Volt backed away But a flashing light appeared and Dominique had disappeared and there stood Veronica. " looks like we win you fools. Trying to hide from the ones with Power. We nearly controll anything near the Mikado Group and Yes your family Bionoids too Kou Leifoh.." She smiled and Sion jumped up and pinned her against the wall. " WHERE IS DOMINIQUE!!?" But before he got answer the way way past being past out.  
  
Kou and Volt were left standing there and she smiled. " looks like there story will Continue for at least as long as we let it as for your two's enjoy your death and Volt hell does have openings". The Bionoid demons appeared. Great thought the too as they fought away and won a few battles but they were starting to loose the war. They were flung everywhich way untill someone appeared. The only one who Could get to Dauragon's Soul  
  
Kaldea Orchid. She was in spirit form but the Army disappeared and the ragged Kou and Volt thanked her but they also was questioning. "How?" Asked them at the same time. " I came to save my true love then my life will be complete and I can go and Dauragon and Veronica too." She said in her most sarrowfullest voice. " Death to Dauragon C Mikado is your reward for helping Sion."  
  
Kaldea had Led the way back up stairs and outside were Echidna was standing her usual bad attitude look before she saw Volyt and ended up haveing a sappy moment. But Kou had found the trakcs of the monster Dauragon and they fallowed at a dead run. " Though's kids always getting into trouble we are both getting too old for this VOlt." Said Kou as they ended up under ground.  
  
Kaldea had left them for themselves she found her way up to watch what Dauragon was going to do to his sister. In the lab room there laid Dominique open and ready for her orangs so she could age and Be human once more. Dauragon was talking to his sister. " Ahh.. what I finally deserve my sister Human again and her loveing Embrace so we can both fuck the world out of exsistance."  
  
Dominique could say nothing. But Sion was Starpped down to a chair to watch and also to be tourtured as Veronica was doing when he would finish a sentance hitting him with whip leaveing blood upon his face or whereever she shall hit. " LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!!" He moved and tried to get out but couldn't. Kaldea frowned at this and went to find the other crew. When she did she knew they were close.  
  
" you need to hurry Dominique doesn't have much time.. The ran and Braged in on Dauragon. This was going to be interesting thought Sion as he watched them destroy things. Kaldea let it happen they were knocking over the computers. Dominique came back to life fixed as she even fought like She was Possed and Staretd her own little battle to Veronica who was knocked out by Volt anways toi save Domini que Then Kaldea yelled Stop.  
  
When it happaen Sion's heart seem to jump but she started talking. " This is where it ends for all of you. No more fighting. The only people whio have power are the dead and the ones who love and don't go after it. This you don't understand yet but you will and Dauragon baby we have a good time a head of us." A ice ccicle appear and she shoved it trhough Dauragon's bllack heart he scram wickedly as Veronica fell blood gushing from her eyes.  
  
She had caused her to implode head first then Dominique screame dand sooner or later no one could tell they all blacked out.  
  
A Month After The Happening.  
  
A young Lady Dressed in all white started down the Isle of the only church in town right near Fate. She was Blond and had such a bright smile. So young yet so alive as they came to appreicate. Kou and Volt and Echidna Dressed in there best suits and Sion stood there l;ooking at his wife. The Vowels had started No one to object Kaldea watched from above and Sion on kissed her picture could bye as the last vowel was said.  
  
Author's Notes: I know it was way too quick but I wanted to try and see if I could write a good story so you tell me what you think. If you like me to do another one please tell me.. Thanks.. 


End file.
